ysflightsimfandomcom-20200216-history
66th AirForce Unit/ 6th Air Division
ABOUT the 66th AFU / 6th AD in Ace Combat: (Some info for this squadron will be used from Ace Combat Zero and the Acepedia Wiki) The Ustio Air Force's 6th Air Division was a mercenary aerial squadron division formed immediately prior to the Belkan War. The air division employed multiple air units, but the only known ones were the 66th Air Force Unit, Galm Team, and the 4th Air Force Unit, Crow Team. The 6th Air Division was formed sometime in, or prior to, 1994. After the Belkan War broke out, the air division took part in many vital counterattack operations, particularly the defense of Valais Air Base, Offensive Campaign No. 4101, the liberation of Directus, and the destruction of Excalibur. Following the cessation of hostilities, Patrick James Beckett was transferred from Crow Team to Galm Team, and Galm continued performing clandestine operations (the fates of the other Crow members are unknown). The 6th Air Division's last known operations were against A World With No Boundaries in December 1995. ABOUT the 66th AFU in YSFlight: The 66th AirForce Unit was formed in January of 2018, following the defecting of SARF in December 2017, due to different ideals. The 66th's mission was simple; to stop the supposed war between BoH and SARF. However, not much was said about the so-called war afterwards. The 66th have been flying occasional CAP/Strikes in and around Madobe when they first started, also seeing action in combat every so often. Inactive for almost half a year, they emerged with training new pilots, honing their skills to become more effective and deadly. This mercenary unit is compromised of members both in and outside of YSFlight coming from different games such as War Thunder. Formed by Blaze himself alongside his pal ChopperWardog008, the squadron has had a few members ever come and go between personal conflicts within the squadron themselves. However new members have joined and are already honing their skills in become great pilots for this unique squadron. (2019) The original squadron has had a name change to 2nd UCW led by vertex, however galm was remade under the command of ChopperWardog008 Number of Members (including other YSF members): 36 Equipment (Aircraft in total): N/A The members of the 66th are constantly upgrading aircraft to more highly advanced technology after a year of being formed. With the years advancing from glass cockpits they have discovered from the Belkans new technology a new source of cockpits built in the future. The COFFIN system was used in experimental aircraft such as the one in the 66ths. The first aircraft put to use was the United States made F-14D Super Tomcat being useful as both a fighter and a bomber as well. More info on the other aircraft of the 66th AirForce Unit will be added later in the future. Aircraft in squadron fleet(each have own variant): (No info available please check back later with further updates; all information is labeled TOP SECRET.) As it currently stands we have multiple people who edit aircraft specs in the squadron. They have requested to remain anonymous.Category:About The 66th __FORCETOC__